Surprise
by Archie1230
Summary: Amanda gets a phone call - Format revised for easier reading.
1. The phone call

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. 

They don't belong to me - only I my dreams.

Please respond or email me at Archie123098@hotmail.com

**************************************************************************************

Surprise

"The Phone Call"

"All right," she thought to herself, "How do I explain this to him?" 

Amanda King Stetson sat behind her desk in the Q Bureau, with her head in her hands contemplating her next move. She had just hung up the phone, ending the conversation that confirmed her fears - and solidified her hopes and her future. 

"How?" she thought again. "Do I come right out and say ' Gee Lee, just thought I would let you know you are going to be a father in about 6 ½ months.'? No, that's not right. Oh, this is soo tough. It wasn't this hard with Joe. Then again, we were trying, Lee and I weren't."

It had been almost a year since their secret wedding and with their first anniversary fast approaching, this was not exactly the surprise gift she had wanted to give him. She had been racking her brain since Christmas on what the perfect gift would be for her husband but any idea had escaped her. She had thought of asking Francine or Billy but how do you ask someone what the perfect anniversary gift would be when they didn't even know you were married. 

"Well, I have to figure it out soon." Amanda glanced down at her watch and noticed Lee was due in any minute. She had come to work early in order to make that phone call before he came in. She knew he wouldn't be early - he was still in bed when she left his apartment earlier that morning.

Lost in thought Amanda didn't hear Lee open the door to the Q Bureau and sneak behind her. Slipping his arms around her, he brushed her hair off the side of her neck and began to blow lightly on her neck. Amanda jumped up and nearly knocked Lee backward and out the still opened door. 

"You scared me!" she exclaimed. Realizing that he was still trying to regain his balance, she began laughing. 

"What is so funny?" he demanded. "What?!"

Quickly trying to regain her composure, Amanda covered her mouth and unsuccessfully tried to stifle another laugh. "Nothing." she said. "You just look soo funny trying to be all sweet and, well, you know, then you're falling out the door." 

Lee, not very amused, straightened out his jacket, tightened his tie and walked over to his desk. "Now that we have had our laugh for this morning, maybe we should see what's on our agenda for today, shall we?" he said in an uncharacteristic tone. Lee looked down at his daily calendar to see nothing written in his neat, straight printing or even in Amanda's flowery handwriting. "Well, it seems Billy has spared us any useless meeting so far today. Why don't we skip out and get something to eat before he finds us. We can go to your favorite little restaurant in Arlington. He'll never think to look for us there. I think they are serving your favorite brunch today - eggs, ham steak and fresh fruit." Lee suggested with a raise of his eyebrows. "And I think I know a quite little place we can go for dessert", he added with a smirk.

The very thought of food made Amanda feel nauseas but she managed a weak smile. "I, um, have to go and get some blood drawn at Dr. Kelly's office. They just called and you know, it's one of those things, once a year to check blood levels and all those things. Part of the check up I had last week, I guess they just forgot to do this test and well, I should really go now so I can get that test done before Billy finds something for us to do…." Amanda rambled on. Lee, looking intently at her, very used to these rambles, began to notice that she looked a little pale. 

"Amanda, you're not sick are you?" he asked in a very concerned voice. 

"No, no, nothing like that. Just a regular… blood test…. To test my blood for regular stuff. The kind of tests women have everyday." Amanda rambled off again trying to sound convincing. 

"Okay, then let me just check my messages and I'll drive you down there then we can go have some lunch after." Lee reached down to pick up the phone. 

"No! I mean really that's okay. Billy might need to you to … go over those reports we turned in yesterday. And I think I heard Francine was looking for you too. She had another date with Brian I think last night. She wants to give you all the juicy details." Amanda quickly added. 

"Oh great. Just what I want to hear - the dating and sex life of Francine and Brian, chapter 28" Lee said with a laugh. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" 

"Lee, I'll be fine. It's just a simple test, and I'll be back before you miss me." 

" I already miss you." Lee said trying to give her his biggest puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay, okay, be back soon. I love you." Amanda said as she stepped closer to Lee and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Love you too." Lee replied and tried to slide his arms around her for a bigger kiss when the door swung open to reveal Francine standing there with a stack of file folders in her arms and a big smile on her face.


	2. The office

Surprise

"The Office"

"Well, well, well, is the infamous Scarecrow finally tamed by …" Francine began. 

"Can it, Francine." Lee quickly snapped at her. "Amanda, drive safe and call me as soon as that appointment is over. We can still meet for lunch or something." 

"Ok, ok. Hello Francine. I was just leaving." Amanda slid past her in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Oh, Francine, I heard you had a great date last night. Lee was just saying how much he wanted to hear all about it." Amanda said with a laugh as she closed the door behind her. "Now I can figure out what to do next," Amanda thought as she quickly walked down the hall to the stairs. Behind her she could just barely make out Lee and Francine's voice but she knew Lee wasn't too happy about her last comment. "I'll hear about it later I'm sure."

Back in the Q Bureau, Francine began her overly descriptive explanation of her date when the phone rang. Lee quickly grabbed it thankful to have an interuption in Francine's story. 

"Scarecrow." 

"Scarecrow, I need to see you in my office ASAP." Billy's voice barked through the receiver of the phone. 

"Um, yes sir. I'll be there immediately." Lee said and placed the receiver back on the cradle. "Look Francine I would love to hear more lurid details of your date but Billy sounds like he has Smythe on his case again. I need to get to his office NOW." 

"So I heard. He sounded a little upset this morning when I poked my head in and he was reading your report from yesterday. Muttered something about The Golden Seal not being put back properly or something." Francine said. 

"Ohhh, yeah, you know now that I think about it I don't think we put it back at all. Hmm, better get up there and straighten this out." Lee walked to the door. "Do me a favor next time, warn me first OK?" 

"But where would all the fun be if I did?" Francine asked with a quick smile and a raise of her eyebrows. 

"Thanks Francine, you are such a pal."

As Lee walked past Mrs. Marston's desk, she called his name. 

"Scarecrow, could you do something for me. Mrs. King dropped this message this morning on her way up the stairs. I thought it was important since she looked rather upset when she read it. I meant to give it to her as she left but the phone rang and when I looked up again she was gone. She must have left in quite a hurry since she didn't even say good bye as she always does." 

Mrs. Marston handed a pink phone message slip to Lee. "I know it isn't proper protocol but you two are so close I thought it would be okay." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Marston, I'll be sure she gets this." Lee said as he stepped into the elevator. As the door closed, Lee looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. 

**From Dr. Kelly's office RE: initial test result - POS Please call ASAP to schedule blood check and exam.**

Lee stared at the slip of paper. "Initial test result - POS" "Test result? Positive?" Lee thought to himself. "What are you hiding from me Amanda? What is going on in that head of yours?" 

Lee purposefully strode toward Billy's office thinking of a million different scenarios as to what the cryptic message could mean. Where had they been recently that she could have contracted something? Had she been injected with any unknown drugs? Had she inhaled any foreign substances that could be making her sick? Lost in thought, Lee stepped directly in the path of Billy's newest secretary, knocking everything out of her hands and onto the floor. 

"Oh, here, let me help you with that….Allison is it?" Lee said as he courteously bent down to help her. 

"Alyssa actually, my name is Alyssa. And you are the Scarecrow." Alyssa Benjamin extended her hand out to shake his. "Nice to finally meet you. I have heard quite a few things about you." she said. 

"In this place, don't believe most of what you hear." Lee said flashing that million dollar smile. 

"SCARECROW!!" bellowed out Billy's closed door. "GET IN HERE NOW!! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" 

"Sorry, gotta go." Lee said as he grabbed the door handle and quickly turned it to open the door. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THInking…." Billy's rampage had only just begun as Lee stepped into his office, closing the door behind him.

"Billy, I think Amanda is sick. I don't know with what yet but I really think she might be really really sick and is hiding it from us." Lee said rambling as Amanda usually does. 

"What do you mean 'Amanda is sick'?" Billy's tone rapidly changed from angry to concerned. Lee handed him the pick phone slip. 

"Mrs. Marston asked me to give this to her because she dropped it on her way up the stairs. Then she said she had to go back to this Dr. Kelly's office for some blood tests. She was acting strange you know, even for Amanda." Lee said to his friend. 

"It's probably nothing. Just some routine tests results that came up. You know, women have them all the time." Billy tried to reassure his friend. He could see the concern and fear on Lee's face and he knew that no matter how much Lee and Amanda tried to hide their relationship they could never hide it from him. "She's going to be fine, Scarecrow."

"And what if she's not Billy, huh? She's all I have. She's my family. I don't know what I would do without her."


End file.
